Model 1887
The Model 1887 is a lever-action shotgun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops and is set to appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LfRx33M0V6I Model 1887 shown off screen at 0:25 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The Model 1887 is used by the Ultranationalists in their armories in "Loose Ends" and the Militia in combat during "The Hornet's Nest" and in some cases "Takedown". It can also be found in the "Museum". Multiplayer The Model 1887 is unlocked at level 67, making it the last unlocked shotgun. Prior to the patches, it was considered to be the most powerful shotgun available. It had the longest range and the option to use Akimbo, which countered its rather slow fire-rate. The 1.07 patch decreased the range of the Akimbo 1887s drastically; this was to response complaining that the akimbo shotguns were too powerful. However, a mistake was made during the patch which did not remove range of the Blinged FMJ and Akimbo Model 1887, which then prompted the 1.08 patch which rectified the mistake. After the 1.07 patch, the 1887 received much less use due to the fact that it's outperformed by the SPAS-12 which has better the same range, damage and faster rate of fire, and is unlocked much sooner. Although the wooden stock of the 1887 is sawed off, it still has average accuracy. It is a very potent weapon on its own, especially with Stopping Power and Steady Aim, which increases the chances of a one-hit-kill. One main problem with the weapon when not using akimbo, is that it has a very slow rate of fire, due to the lever action. When used with Akimbo, its fire rate is increased, but has a range similar to the Ranger, while the single 1887 has the same range as before the patches. It also has an oddly loud cocking sound which may give away the player position. Weapon Attachments thumb|300px|right|Model 1887 Attachment Overview *Akimbo *FMJ Gallery M1887_6.png|The Model 1887 in first person. Model_1887_iron_6.jpg|Iron sight Model_1887_Reloading_MW2.png|Reloading the Model 1887 Model1887cropped.PNG|The Model 1887 in third person. 400px-Mw2_1887_ego_repeating.jpg|Model 1887 ejecting blue shells Flip cocking-Model 1887-akimbo.JPG|Bringing out Akimbo Model 1887s MW2Winch1887.jpg|An Ultranationalist runs with a Model 1887 Call of Duty: Black Ops The Model 1887 makes a brief appearance in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, ''where it is used during "Vorkuta" in conjunction with a motorbike. It does not appear in any other part of the game, and now fires two shots before cocking. It can also be obtained using the "give all" cheat in the console commands on the PC version of the game. It seems to use the same reload animation and firing sound as the SPAS-12. The Model 1887 reuses its model from ''Modern Warfare 2. File:M1887bike.png|Shooting the Model 1887 on the motorbike. BlackOps 2010-11-17 20-24-06-26.jpg|Reloading the Model 1887. Note the blue shotgun shell. File:BO1887.png|Model 1887 gained using console commands. Note the abnormally tiny crosshairs. BOM1887reload.png|Reloading animation on the Model 1887. Model_1887_ADS.jpg|Model 1887's iron sights. M1887dropped.png|Third person model and pick up for the Model 1887 in Black Ops. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Model 1887 has been confirmed to reappear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. In Survival Mode, apparently every enemy of the first wave is equipped with one. The weapon model has been updated from that of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, featuring black synthetic furniture and a ghost ring tritium iron sights that resembles the M1014's iron sights. Multiplayer The Model 1887 is unlocked at Level 62 in Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. It has been confirmed that the Model 1887 will NOT have the Akimbo attachment in Modern Warfare 3. Gallery Model 1887 MW3.png|First person view of the Modern Warfare 3 version of the Model 1887. Model 1887 Sights MW3.png|The gun's sights. Note the two green dots on the rear sight. Trivia General *The Model 1887 is the oldest firearm to appear in the Call of Duty series so far. *It is the only shotgun in the entire series to load blue shells instead of red ones. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' * On Infinity Ward's website, the Model 1887 was voted the most popular shotgun in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 on snow themed maps like Derail and Sub Base, the Model 1887 gets a very strong layer of frost and ice on its surface similar to the ACR in the level Cliffhanger. * Excluding Launchers and the Riot Shield, the Model 1887, along with the Ranger, has the least number of available attachments, with only FMJ and Akimbo available. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *This shotgun is very powerful, as one shot can destroy a truck. *The Model 1887 was going to appear in Payback, Redemption, and Rebirth, but was cut before the game was released. It was most likely replaced by the KS-23. The coding can still be found. It can also be obtained in Ascension using the give all command. Furthermore, The Model 1887 was going to be available for online multiplayer. Its code, "mp_m1887" is still in the games files. *The abnormally tiny cross-hairs of the Model 1887 are the same as the V-R11's. *The firing of the Model 1887 from a motorcycle is a clear reference to Terminator 2. *The Model 1887 uses the same pick-up model as the SPAS-12. *If the player uses the gun at Vorkuta, two blue shells will float above the gun. This will not work without Console Commands. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *There appears to be the words "Hasta la vista" engraved into the action of the Model 1887, which is most likely a reference to the movie Terminator 2. *In the Survival Mode Trailer, the Model 1887 appears to have a faster rate of fire than in ''Modern Warfare 2. ''It also has a similar firing sound to the SPAS-12, but this could be just a placeholder for the time being. *The Model 1887 no longer ejects blue shells. Instead, it fires the standard red shells. References Category:Shotguns Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3